we're perfectly imperfect
by LastMelodya
Summary: Mereka memutuskan untuk saling jatuh cinta tanpa mata yang dapat melihat dan tanpa mulut yang dapat berbicara. [untuk challenge #EyesVoiceHear]
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** au, miss-typo(s), and other stuffs.

 **Note:** _dibuat untuk challenge Eyes, Voice, and Hear_ dengan tema **Blindness and Muteness**. Because nothing's perfect in this world :)

* * *

 **.**

 **we're perfectly imperfect**

 **.**

* * *

Ichigo jatuh cinta padanya tanpa perlu memikirkan seperti apa rupanya; secantik apa wajahnya, semanis apa senyumnya, seindah apa rambutnya. Ia jatuh cinta padanya dengan satu sentuhan di buku-buku jemari untuk kemudian merambat ke pergelangan tangan. Ia merasakan ada sinyal elektris yang menyengat di sepanjang lengannya, kepada kepalan kecil yang bahkan tak mampu mengelilingi pergelangannya.

"Aa … ha … a …,"

 _Kita sudah sampai di kelasmu_.

Dan Ichigo jatuh cinta padanya tanpa perlu memikirkan bagaimana suaranya, sebesar apa kuantitasnya mengujar kata-perkata pada orang lain, dan semerdu apa ia ketika menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

"Terima kasih, Rukia."

Ichigo jatuh cinta kepada segala yang ada dalam diri Rukia—segalanya. Termasuk, _kekurangannya_.

"Uh … hu,"

 _Sama-sama_.

Karena bagi Ichigo, Rukia adalah mata dari seluruh kehidupannya yang gelap dan kelam. Rukia adalah secercah sinar dari seluruh kebutaan yang menyergap semestanya.

* * *

Rukia memutuskan untuk mencintainya tanpa memikirkan bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya.

Ia mencintainya dengan satu senyuman di bibir, untuk kemudian merambat pada sentuhan di pipi yang membentuk jutaan sengat-sengat elektris. Juga segala kesederhanaan yang mampu dicipta si pria dengan segala keterbatasannya. Ia ingin mencintai sesederhana itu, bukan sekadar seperti api kepada abu dan langit kepada hujan, tapi seperti dia yang mampu merangkum semua itu dengan satu senyum lembut.

Rukia memutuskan untuk menjadi matanya, Rukia memutuskan untuk menerima segala gelap hidupnya, sebab baginya, senyum itu pengganti sinar dari semua kekelamannya.

Karena bagi Rukia, Ichigo adalah suara hati yang ingin diungkapkan dari segala perasaan yang ingin dimuntahkannya, namun tidak bisa.

* * *

"Apa tulisanku sudah rapi?"

Rukia menatap buku yang disodorkan setengah miring dan meneliti satu-persatu kata yang diukir Ichigo di sana. Matanya beralih pada netra amber yang menatap kosong—selalu, dan tersenyum manis tanda afirmasi. Tapi, sekadar senyum memang tak cukup, sehingga Rukia mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik tangan besar Ichigo yang kekar dan melambangkan ceklis satu di telapaknya.

Itu artinya, _ya_.

"Serapi tulisanmu?"

Satu gelengan dan wajah Rukia berubah sombong. Kali ini, tanda silang yang ia beri di telapak tangan si pria.

Artinya, _tidak_.

Kemudian Ichigo tertawa lebar, membawa tangannya mendekap pelan gadis yang selalu terasa mungil dalam rangkulannya. Ia mengacak helai rambutnya—orang-orang bilang, warna rambut Rukia hitam kelam. Seumur hidup ia habiskan mengingat bagaimana warna hitam yang pernah tercipta dalam pandangannya (sebab dulu, belasan tahun sebelum ini, Ichigo pernah mengenal warna dengan mata normal sebelum akhirnya kecelakaan merenggut penglihatannya), sebagaimana ia mengingat warna ametis yang pernah netranya tangkap jauh jauh jauh sebelum ini. Sebab orang bilang, warna mata Rukia ametis. Besar dan indah.

Bagaimana cara mereka bertemu, mungkin ini akan menjadi kisah sederhana yang kasual dan tak spesial. Pertemuan yang dimulai dari ketidaksempurnaan tak akan pernah menjadi luar biasa, bukan? Hanya ketika sepasang netra Rukia menangkap pandangan madu Ichigo yang kosong, tengah kebingungan di tengah rak tinggi perpustakaan. Pria itu kehilangan kawannya, Renji, yang saat itu pergi ke kamar mandi. Dan Rukia yang difabel entah bagaimana mengetahui bahwa Ichigo pun _tak sempurna_.

Ketika langkah kecilnya sampai di samping tubuh tinggi pria itu, Rukia menyentuh buku-buku jemarinya. Ichigo menoleh, berpatokan pada tangan yang disentuh—tangan kanan, dan merasakan hawa seseorang di sebelahnya. Ketika tak ada konversasi hingga hampir tiga menit kemudian, pada akhirnya Rukia menarik lengan Ichigo, melebarkan telapaknya, dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana dengan jemarinya.

 _Ada yang bisa kubantu?_

Satu detik.

Lima belas detik.

Satu menit.

Ichigo akhirnya mengangguk.

"Aku mencari buku Neurologi."

Dan itulah pertama kalinya mereka saling jatuh cinta.

Tanpa mata yang dapat melihat, tanpa mulut yang dapat berbicara.

* * *

Tentang rasa sesal dan kesal yang seketika hadir mengenai ketidaksempurnaan yang dimilikinya, Rukia tentu pernah merasakannya.

Misalnya adalah saat-saat seperti ini.

Saat itu adalah ketika langit mendung dan memburam dengan angin-angin kencang yang menandakan hujan akan segera datang. Tiga puluh menit sebelum ini Ichigo mengatakan _"Tunggu aku di kantin,"_ maka, Rukia menunggunya hingga puluhan menit terlewat dan Rukia merasa ini bukan waktu yang wajar lagi untuk menunggu kekasihnya.

Maka, ia pergi ke fakultas Ichigo dan mencari-cari di mana pria seterang matahari itu berada, sebab presensinya mudah sekali ditemukan, dengan segalanya yang bersinar, yang ada pada diri pria itu—kecuali matanya.

Dan …

… Rukia menemukannya di salah satu sudut kelas. Tengah berbincang dengan seorang gadis. Cantik—sangat cantik, memiliki rambut seterang Ichigo dan memiliki tubuh sesintal wanita-wanita impian di ajang ratu sejagat. Tapi, bagi Rukia, bukan itu yang meruntuhkan segala sesuatunya, yang meruntuhkannya adalah konversasi di antara kelas kosong itu, yang bergema, di antara petir yang mulai menyambar perlahan-lahan dan di antara desauan angin yang bergemersik menyentuh daun-daun di luar.

Suara mereka mendominasi.

Saling mengisi.

Saling bersubtitusi.

Dan Rukia seperti menyadari kembali, segala kekurangan yang ia miliki, di antara sempurnanya Ichigo dengan cintanya yang setahun ini ia miliki.

Apakah ia berhak?

Sebab ia tak dapat bercakap-cakap dengan kekasihnya sendiri seramai itu, seramai ia dan temannya yang wanita itu. Ia tak dapat membuat Ichigo tertawa dengan kata-katanya, dengan ungkapannya, dengan ujarannya. Ia tidak bisa.

Ia tidak bisa menyempurnakan Ichigo.

* * *

Malam itu hujan turun lebat, angin menerbangkan gorden ungu di jendela kamar apartemen Rukia yang senyap, lampu temaram.

Ia mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Hampir sayup sebab guyuran hujan mengalahkan semua suara yang ada malam itu. Tapi, ketukan itu terdengar lagi; dua kali, tiga kali, empat kali—dan Rukia memutuskan bangun dari lilitan selimut hangatnya, mengucek mata yang sudah sembap dan melangkah pelan menuju pintu untuk membukanya.

Menyesal tak menyesal.

Itu Ichigo.

Berdiri dengan wajah keras dan rambut serta baju yang basah kuyup. Rukia menutup mulut, menerka-nerka bagaimana pria ini bisa berada di sini—di apartemennya yang lantai lima, bahkan dengan keadaan kacau seperti ini.

"I … ii … hhh …,"

"Kenapa tak menungguku, Rukia?"

Suara itu memutus gumaman tak jelas Rukia, dengan pandangan yang tak sekosong biasa, ada bias khawatir di amber indah itu.

"Kenapa pergi? Kenapa membuatku khawatir karena tak bisa menemukanmu di kampus?"

Rukia menggeleng pelan, membuka dan menutup mulut dalam waktu berdekatan—berharap sesuatu keluar dari sana, namun, tentu saja tak mungkin. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menarik lengan Ichigo dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam. Pintu ditutup.

Mereka berdiri di ruang tamu.

Di antara resonansi yang menyesak, Rukia melebarkan telapak tangan Ichigo, menulis sesuatu.

 _Kau sedang sibuk. Mengobrol._

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya, kata _mengobrol_ mendistraksinya, ia seperti mengerti arah _pembicaraan_ ini. "Apa itu berarti kau harus pergi tanpaku?"

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya, ia meremas telapak tangan kekasihnya. Menulis lagi.

 _Aku menunggumu, tahu. Lama sekali._

Gadis itu merasakan ada yang menggenangi netranya. Rasa sesal itu kembali hadir, tentang ia yang tak sempurna, tentang ia yang tak bisa apa-apa, tentang ia yang bahkan tak pantas untung seorang tuna netra seperti Ichigo. Satu genangan merangsek, memaksa untuk keluar dari kubangan. Di saat-saat seperti ini, ia beryukur Ichigo tak mampu melihat setiap detail yang ada di depannya.

Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan menulis lagi.

 _Tawake._

Ichigo mendongakkan wajah—seperti ingin mengatensi sesuatu. Matanya mencari-cari, meski yang ia temui hanya kegelapan, lagi. Selalu kegelapan.

Tapi ia mulai mengerti situasi ini.

Beginilah cara Rukia mengungkapkan ketidaksukaannya.

"Rukia … kau cemburu?"

Tak ada pergerakan di telapak tangannya. Tangan Rukia sendiri masih statis, walau tak menepis.

"Kenapa? Kenapa … harus cemburu?"

Rukia selalu merasa bahwa dirinya tak akan pernah menjadi sempurna, meski pada hakikatnya ia memang tak sempurna. Tapi gadis itu selalu menekan hatinya lamat-lamat hingga serendah mungkin. Katanya, ia sadar ia tak sempurna. Tapi dengan begitu, terkadang ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya begitu sensitif dang tersinggung akan hal-hal di sekitarnya. Terutama, hal-hal penting dari orang-orang penting.

Ichigo mengerti sekali.

"Katakan padaku, mengapa harus cemburu?" Ichigo akhirnya melontar lagi.

Sepersekian menit, tangan itu akhirnya bergerak menulis.

 _Ia bisa bicara denganmu_.

Mungkin ini adalah saat-saat yang langka, sebab pada akhirnya, Rukia menekan harga dirinya untuk mengakui bahwa gadis itu memang cemburu.

"Jika kau cemburu pada Inoue karena ia bisa bicara padaku, mengapa tak kau cemburui saja sekalian Renji atau Ishida atau Chad?"

Rukia menulis lagi.

 _Ia wanita … dan ia cantik._

Dan mungkin, inilah titik kulminasinya. Di mana akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya, Rukia merasa, ada orang lain yang mampu melengkapi Ichigo begitu dalam.

Ichigo menahan napas. Ia ingin sekali melihat ekspresi Rukia saat ini, di antara suara hujan dan temaramnya lampu kamar—ia tahu, kamar Rukia selalu temaram. _Dan ia masih heran mengapa Rukia harus mencemburui kecantikkan seseorang?_

"Rukia," Ichigo maju selangkah, dengan insting tajamnya, berusaha mendekati sang kekasih. "Jika kau cemburu pada Inoue karena ia cantik, tidakkah kau ingat aku ini buta? Secantik apa pun, toh aku tak akan mampu melihatnya."

Tangan Rukia bergerak.

 _Tapi …_

"Dengar, Rukia." Tangan itu ditangkup, ditaut, digenggam. "Yang kutahu, hanya ada satu perempuan yang begitu cantik, yang bahkan membuatku—untuk pertama kalinya, ingin sekali dapat melihat lagi."

Ichigo ingat kali pertama mereka bertemu. Ketika Rukia menyentuhnya dengan lembut, mengatensinya tanpa sedikitpun kata yang terujar, menjadi orang pertama yang membuat Ichigo berpikir bahwa ia spesial.

"Dan perempuan itu adalah kau, Rukia. Hanya kau."

Ia akan mengingat hal-hal tersebut lamat-lamat, lama, dan selamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu bukan untuk mencari kesempurnaan. Aku mencintaimu karena kau menyempurnakanku."

Sedang Rukia ingin menjerit, menjerit, menjerit. Ia ingin menjerit. Namun yang dapat dilakukan hanya menahan isakan, meremas genggaman telapak tangan besar itu dan mencoba menuliskan suaranya dengan tremor yang menjalari jemarinya.

 _Ichigo_.

Tangannya menarik, menuntun Ichigo pada dirinya, mentransfer apologia dalam satu pelukan hangat yang meleburkan segala destruksi.

 _Maaf._

Ichigo tersenyum, mengacak rambut Rukia dengan sayang. "Maaf diterima."

Bagi Ichigo, dunianya yang gelap tidak lagi memerlukan suara-suara yang bergaung di sekitarnya. Ia hanya butuh satu cahaya, yang menjadi netra untuknya, yang mampu membuatnya mengerti tanpa satu ucapan apa pun terlontar dari indera pembicara.

Dan Rukia memiliki semua itu.

Hanya Rukia.

* * *

Sebab tak lagi dibutuhkan mata yang dapat melihat dan mulut yang dapat berbicara untuk menguarkan cinta

* * *

 **|end|**

* * *

 **a/n:** sebenarnya, saya agak ragu karena challenge yang diminta adalah bagaimana interaksi masyarakat pada umumnya dengan mereka yang difabel. Sedang di sini … malah lebih ke sesama difabel yang saling menyempurnakan, hihi. But, bagaimanapun, hanya ini yang bisa saya buat. And as always, every reviews and concrits are welcomed :)

 **LastMelodya**


End file.
